powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Markus Theodin Jaeger
Appearance Markus is insanely tall, standing well over many of Helise's occupants, thus, making him very easy to spot in a crowd. He has medium-short sweeped spikey red hair and blazingly vibrant red eyes. He is always either grinning or has a blank look on his face since he's mostly a free soul. Backstory WIP Abilities Power '''Unbreakable: '''Markus' main ability is being able to be completely covered in physical energy waves which make him Invulnerable, making him ungodly hard to kill, even with most meta-based powers from his own kind, the 1st Gens. He can channel and use these waves to do various things like enhance his strength to near Aircraft carrier types of strength and it was even enough to slightly sink the float that Helise was on, albeit unintentionally. The only seemingly good effective weakness he has is that with a good portion of powers that aren't fully physical like many other 1st gens being used on him, he can be hurt and or killed by simply not being able to breathe, albeit he'd be smart to avoid such situations. Absolute Attack With his "Unbreakable" technique, Markus can pull a last resort move and focus all of his current waves into his fist or foot and can do a full power attack which has been shown to level that when he found a small island outside of Helise, he trained there and used it, causing the island to sink and crumble beneath his fist. However, it takes a bit for his waves to regenerate afterwards, leaving him open for attacks, thus he will only use this if he knows it will end well rather than just throw it out. Abilities Physical Immortality: Since Markus's power grants him pretty much immunity to all forms of damage to a point, he utilizes his natural Regeneration as a 1st gen and redirects to make it so it stops his aging process, making him a type of Immortal that hasn't been studied yet, known as a Physical Immortal. Power Fists & Power Legs: These two abilities are gained when he uses his waves and concentrates them to specific limbs on his body, allowing him to level anything from a street, all the way up to a massive building, making his strength diverse while also controllable. Self-Fulfillment After Markus finally got his answers on what happened to the 1st Gens, he accepted his power and managed to understand it more, and attained his state of Self Fulfillment, something that is very, very hard for 1st gens to do, but when he did it, he gained so much control over his "Unbreakable" power that now he was able to gain Absolute Invulnerability, making so that the full metaphysical force of a top 1st gen would be possibly the only way to put him down for good. Plus, in this mode, he can properly adjust his waves so that he doesn't leave himself open when going for attacks, making him ungodly scary in the right situations. Weaknesses and Limitations -Markus does have to breathe to live, so drowning him or using things like radiation in a constant wave will kill him, but its already hard enough to move him, so its not as easy to exploit as most may think. -While Markus is very physically powerful, he also does leave himself vulnerable when not in Self Fulfillment, especially from using his Absolute Attack, which could very well get himself killed if he doesn't use it right. Feats and Trivia -Markus has toppled several skyscraper like buildings and structures by simply smashing or bumping them with his fists. -He has successfully and accidentally slightly caused Helise's giant float that its on to sink and tilt just a bit, which shocked even some of the Level A users and 1st gens, like Edward, Add and others. -Markus's waves are always passively on him, making it difficult for anyone to really get a good hit on him, even long range users have some difficulty.